


I’d rather have you, cursed or not

by spn_souls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, collegeAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_souls/pseuds/spn_souls
Summary: Castiel is a freshman at college and has to earn money to pay off his student loan. He works at a small grocery store right across college and usually doesn't care about the customers but everyday Dean Winchester, his roommate, comes to the store and always buys the same things. Cas doesn't see Dean a lot other than in the store because he is popular and hangs out with his friends while Castiel is at his desk and has to study. It's okay for Cas though since Dean is incredibly hot and he couldn't stay in the same room with him for longer than 5 hours.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm already working on the next few chapters which will be longer, don't worry ^-^

Castiel took a deep breath before he got out of his father’s car and looked at the big building in front of him. Finally he was going to college and was able to study literature and history in which he was always interested in since he was younger. After Castiels dad helped him with his stuff they said goodbye and Cas returned to his room. There was a second bed on the other side of the room that had some bags on it. Castiels roommate must’ve already arrived but he was probably at the registration, that’s why no one else was here besides Cas. Castiel started to unpack his bags and put his clothes in the closet and his folders on the desk, when suddenly the door opened and a guy with incredible green eyes and freckles walked in but as he saw Cas his bright smile disappeared.

“A freshman?! Oh no, why me.” The guy said and sighed before he closed the door behind him. Castiel was really confused, wasn’t he a freshman too?

“I- I’m sorry?” Cas asked and swallowed as the green eyes stared at him. “I’m right here, am I? They told me to go to room number 167.” He said and hastily grabbed the paper with the information he got.

“This is room 167, but it’s also my room.” The freckled boy said and sat on his bed. “This year there was an uneven number of freshmen so one of the older students has to be with one of the freshmen. Unfortunately it's me this year.”

Castiel nodded silently and put his paper on the desk. “I don’t think it will be bad. You could tell me how to get to classes or where the best café is. We could become good friends. My name is Castiel by the way.” The other boy just laughed and shook his head.

“First of all, I'm not gonna become friends with a stupid freshman, no offense, I already have friends. Secondly, you can find out where to go on your own, you are old enough for that. Listen ‘Castiel’ I don’t need a freshman following me around like a dog. My name is Dean Winchester and I'm one of the most popular guys here so you better not get in my way.” Dean said and grabbed his phone before he called someone and walked out of the room.

Castiel just sighed and continued to put his books in the bookshelf. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dean. His green eyes, his freckles everywhere on his face, him biting his lip… Cas knew already that they will have arguments and problems living together for the next few years but he hoped that Dean wasn’t going to change rooms with someone else. For now Castiel could just try his best to get to know Dean a little bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

After hours of finally getting everything organized Castiel walked around on campus to get a bit familiar with all the buildings and paths. He found the store he would work at in a few days and even a small café that seemed really nice and cozy. It was already too late to get a coffee so Cas just walked back to his room. He already heard Dean inside when he stood in front of the door.  
“Hello Dean.” Castiel said with a smile. “I hope you had a good day. I'm already getting used to campus, isn’t that great?”  
“Yeah, whatever.” Dean mumbled while he sat on his bed and read a magazine about 80s classic rock.  
Cas sighed and grabbed a few fresh clothes out of his closet. “I'm going to take a shower.” He said and wasn’t so sure why he told Dean that but it seemed necessary. Castiel disappeared in the small bathroom and turned the water on a few seconds later. When he was done and walked out of the bathroom again he quickly covered his eyes. “D-Dean!”  
Dean moved away from the girl he had on his lap and sighed. “What?! I was right in the middle of something here.” He said annoyed and smiled a bit at the girl with the red hair.  
“Don’t you think this is a bit… inappropriate when I'm here as well?” Cas asked and walked over to his side of the room with a downcast glance.  
“Oh I think this was very necessary.” Dean smirked and continued to make out with the girl.  
After a while Castiel just tried to study which was hard with a kissing couple right next to him who moaned once in a while. Eventually Cas ended up listening to indie songs by EDEN with his headphones, a great chill mix for relaxing… or if you just want to blend out noises your roommate makes with his girlfriend. Finally they stopped after hours and the girl left the room. Cas assumed it was now night rest so he turned off the music and closed his book.  
“Your girlfriend seems nice.” Castiel said and laughed a bit.  
“She’s not my girlfriend, just one of the cheerleaders.” Dean said and grabbed his phone to text someone. “Why are you asking? Jealous?” he smirked.  
“What?! No! I'm not jealous… it was rather disturbing than making me jealous.”  
“So you do have a girlfriend, good to know.” Dean leaned back with a chuckle.  
“I don’t.” Cas said and sighed. He forgot that he had to explain it to everyone again, just like in high school. “I don’t have a girlfriend because I'm gay Dean.” He said tensed because he had no idea how Dean would react.  
“Interesting… you want me to clap now? Or you want an award for that? A lot of people here are gay, no surprise for me.” Dean seemed to kinda shrug it off like it was nothing but it surprised Cas. He thought Dean was the kind of guy who would beat him up for being gay but it didn’t happen.  
“Oh… okay.” Cas mumbled and crawled under his blanket. He was really tired from walking around so much and from all the stress from moving to college.  
The next morning Castiel alarm got off at 6am and he immediately got up. After getting ready in the bathroom he looked at Dean who put the blanket over his face.  
“What are you doing?! It's still like 3 in the morning you idiot!” Dean complained tired.  
“Don’t you have to get to your classes? You should get up, not that you’ll come too late Dean.” Cas said and walked over to him, curious if his roommate would get up or not.  
Dean groaned and threw a pillow at Cas. “Shut up and let me sleep.”  
Cas sighed before he grabbed his bag and folders. “Come on Dean, just get up. I’ll get you a coffee.” He said and was a bit concerned. Castiel himself has never been too late for school; he was always on time or way too early. He didn’t want to break this streak but maybe he would for Dean.  
The green eyes looked at Cas. “You’ll buy me coffee?” he asked tired and yawned.  
Castiel swallowed and blushed a bit before he nodded; he had to admit, Dean was pretty cute in the morning with his tousled hair. “Yes, anything you want.” Cas said smiled a bit when Dean stood up and got dressed. Cas couldn’t look away from Dean’s abs, he had a really good body.  
“Should’ve said that earlier. Maybe then you would’ve come to your class on time.” Dean laughed and pointed at the clock.  
Cas was already 5 five minutes late and started panicking. “I’ll get your coffee tomorrow morning! I don’t want to be late for my first day!” Castiel quickly walked out and ran over campus before he arrived and apologized for being late. Okay, maybe he wasn’t ready to break his rule yet but maybe sometime… In the meantime Dean laid down on his bed again and just slept for another hour before he walked to class himself.  
Even though Castiel was a good student and always did a great job he couldn’t stop thinking about this morning, about Dean’s hair, his smile when Cas mentioned coffee and just how damn good he looked without a shirt on.  
“Mr Novak!” The professor said for the fifth time and sighed. “First you are too late and then you won’t bloody listen to me?!” he said in his British accent.  
“I'm sorry Mr Crowley. I didn’t get my coffee this morning. It won’t happen again sir.” Castiel said and tried his best not to blush because he’d been thinking about Dean the whole time. The others laughed a bit while Cas looked down in shame. After his two hour history class a boy who was way smaller than Cas walked up to him with a smile.  
“Hey I'm Kevin. You must be Castiel.” Kevin chuckled and tried his best to keep up with Castiels slightly bigger steps. “You uh… you wanna get some coffee? You said you like it, right? I like coffee too, well actually I love it. Couldn’t live without it. Sorry am I talking too much? I tend to do that.” He laughed a bit and looked up at Cas.  
“No it's fine. Kevin I feel flattered but I have to study, I can’t go out on a date. Sorry.” Castiel said and stopped so that Kevin didn’t have to run after him.  
“Oh no! Not like that, just as friends. I mean would you like to be friends with me? We could study together in the café across campus.” Kevin suggested and gripped his books tighter that he held in front of his chest.  
“Sure, yes why not? Let’s meet at the café at 3?” Cas asked and when Kevin nodded he said goodbye and walked to his next class, literature.  
Completely exhausted Castiel walked in his room and fell on the bed. The professors gave them a lot of information and they already had to learn new things. Cas loved learning though so after he had something to eat he’d be doing better. Castiel ate his instant noodle soup at his desk and watched the latest episode of Doctor Who, his favourite TV show. While he was watching Dean walked in and sat on his bed.  
“What the hell is that? Some kind of star trek?” Dean asked and raised his eyebrow judgingly.  
“Are you trying to make me angry? That’s Doctor Who you uncultured swine, a classic!” Cas said after he paused the episode. “Shame on you for not knowing it. It's the best show, it has everything; comedy, action, romance and space!”  
Dean rolled his eyes and laid down. “Calm down nerd. Just turn the volume down.” He said and grabbed another magazine than last time, one with old classic cars now.  
Cas continued to watch with his headphones. He had enough time to watch another episode before he had to meet with Kevin. After a while though Castiel noticed how Dean was slightly glancing at the laptop screen so he turned it around to let Dean see it properly.  
“Do you want to watch with me?” Cas asked the green eyed boy with a smile and offered him to sit down next to him.


End file.
